


the pincers of hydra

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky the Butt Pincher, Butt Pinching, M/M, MCUKinkBingo, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, otherwise known as, should've seen it coming stevie, the Might Pincers of Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Steve really should have seen it coming...





	the pincers of hydra

**Author's Note:**

> Finished another kink bingo square. Who knew "butt pinching" could be so funny?

Everyone knew that Bucky was the mighty Fist of Hydra but no one knew that Bucky, now free from conditioning and well on the track to recovery, could also be named the mighty Pincers of Hydra.

…well…no one but Steve.

Steve quickly realized his delicate posterior was never safe. Bucky’s nimble fingers managed to find any excuse to reach out to grab a hearty chunk of his ass. Anywhere was a fitting place for the Pincers to strike. Steve lost count of how many times he’d been goosed while he’d been bending over to look in the oven or standing by the bookshelf while picking out a book or walking past Bucky in the hallway…the list went on and on. 

It was enough to drive a fella mad. It was enough to make someone want to knock the stuffing out of a certain supersoldier the next time his sneaky fingers got anywhere near one’s backside except…

Steve kinda liked it.

He liked the way Bucky would smile that smile that could almost be on par with his dame charming smile except there was an open lust to it that Steve knew from experience was just for him. He liked the way Bucky usually would press up against his back and hook his chin over his shoulder and whisper in his ear.

And he really liked the way that, nine times out of ten, Bucky’s little butt pinching habit lead directly to the bedroom.

…or the nearest flat surface…


End file.
